


give me toothaches just from kissin' me

by mercutionotromeo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Play, Alternate Universe - College/University, Baby Harry, Bottom Harry, Coming In Pants, Daddy Kink, Daddy Louis, Dom Louis, Dom/sub Play, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, One Shot, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Reunion Sex, Short & Sweet, Sub Harry, Thumb-sucking, Top Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 23:07:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11999844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercutionotromeo/pseuds/mercutionotromeo
Summary: Harry, Louis, and soft, gentle reunion sex.





	give me toothaches just from kissin' me

**Author's Note:**

> hi friends! welcome to another fic! apologies that it's been awhile! this is a short and fluffy reunion sex fic, as I had a request on my last fic to write it. it ended up being a lot fluffier and sweeter than I expected! it's a continuation of the last work I posted but can be read alone. this dabbles slightly in ageplay, and I'd recommend reading it if you're new to reading ageplay; it's a good intro to the dynamic. as always, lots of sub Harry and daddy Louis :-) hope you enjoy!

 

The heat fades into a low, smoldering burn once Louis is finally back in the country. He has a layover in another city for a few hours, but they get the fire out of their systems on the phone while he has service. Louis wanks in a cramped airport bathroom as Harry talks him off lying on their king-sized bed. They kiss right at the gate when his plane comes in, all hungry and aching after so long apart. "Missed you," Louis groans into his ear as his hands find Harry's waist.

"Missed you," Harry echos back. They catch a cab home from the airport, their thighs pressed hot together in the backseat. Harry's sure Louis can hear the heartbeat in his chest. Hell, all he has to do is look down to see how badly Harry wants him.

Louis pushes him up against the door once they’re back to their flat, shoving his thigh between Harry’s legs so he can grind their cocks together. He groans and drops his head to Harry’s chest. “Fuck, Harry - sorry, meant to be gentle -” 

Harry knows Louis wants it to be soft and sweet tonight; roughness comes later, when he’s had time to show Harry how much he loves him first. He tips his head to the side, allowing Louis access to his neck. Louis sighs in thanks and tongues lightly over the skin there.

“Gonna lay you out, gonna be so good to you. My baby,” He babbles into the crook of Harry’s neck. “God, I love you - I love you so much,” Harry breathes as Louis’ tongue washes over his collarbone. He makes a move to tug his jacket off but Louis stops his hands. “No, no. I wanna do it for you, love.” He unzips his jacket with slow hands, sliding it off his shoulders and dropping it to the ground. 

It seems like it takes a great effort for Louis to pull himself off of Harry, leaving him whining without the contact, but he grabs his hand and tugs him toward the stairs, kissing his knuckles as he goes. “Wish I could carry you. Bridal style,” He says, looking back at Harry with a breathless grin, teeth a glint of white in the low light. Once they’re in their room, Louis pulls Harry close to him and wraps his arms low around his waist. 

Things are slower, now that they’re both realizing they have all the time in the world. Reflexively, Harry drops his head to Louis’ shoulder and presses a chaste kiss to his neck. Louis’ hands rub softly at Harry’s hips. “Missed my boy so much. Was awful being away from you for so long.” 

Harry makes a soft sound in agreement. “Missed you, too. The flat’s so empty without you. Felt so lonely.” Louis tuts his tongue and pulls back to look at Harry with genuinely sad eyes. “I’m here now, love. I’ve got you.” Harry nods, then leans in to kiss him. It’s not wanting and aching, like their first kiss at the gate was. It’s like a slow, comfortable conversation -  _ I’m here. / I missed you. / I’m home. / I love you. _

Louis’ hands move to Harry’s top, delicately undoing the top few buttons before he’s laying him gently back against their sheets. The bed’s actually made this time, topped with a brand new plush blanket that Harry’d bought in celebration of Louis finally coming home. He grins up at Louis, dimple popping out as he watches his hands slowly and carefully unbutton the rest of his top. It falls open shyly to reveal Harry’s toned stomach and chest, but Louis’ not looking there. He’s staring into Harry’s eyes, awed. “You’re so beautiful, angel. Tell you all the time, but it’s true.” 

Harry blushes deep, smiling, and twines Louis’ hand in his. “Kiss?” Louis nods, grinning too, and crawls on top of Harry to slot their mouths together again. It’s sweet, acknowledging the want but letting it linger on the back burner for now. Eventually Louis pulls back to press a smattering of noisy kisses to Harry’s dimpled cheek. Harry grins wider. 

“Hi,” Louis whispers in his ear, breathless and excited. “So many kisses,” Harry giggles softly as Louis cradles his head in his hand and kisses his forehead. His voice is soft and gentle. “Who are you tonight, love?” The question is an easy way for them to ask each other how they’re playing; it takes out the awkward conversations and beating around the bush. Harry bites his lip and looks away, still sometimes embarrassed about what he wants. 

Louis hushes him and runs his thumbs lightly over his neck. “Hey, hey, hey - none of that, sweetheart. Wanna love on you tonight. Just need you to tell me how.” He kisses Harry’s temple, then his cheek. “You can just be Harry tonight if you want. That’s okay, too.” Harry presses his lips to Louis’ wrist, one hand curling around his thigh. “No, um - I wanna be - um, um…” He trails off because he’s often lost for words when he slips into this headspace. 

Louis’ smile is warm, eyes crinkling because he recognizes the shift. “Who are you tonight, angel?” He repeats, voice soft. 

“Baby,” Harry’s whisper is breathless and excited. He loves when he's like this, when he's helpless and lets Louis take care of him. Louis cards through his hair with gentle fingers. “I thought so. Hi, baby.” He presses a kiss to Harry’s nose. “Who am I tonight, honey?” Harry reaches out a hand and presses it to Louis’ chest, right over his heartbeat. “Daddy.” Louis’ smile is small, private. “Gonna take such good care of you tonight, angel. Love you so much.” 

He sits up, pressing a kiss to Harry’s hand as he goes. “Let’s get you dressed in something softer, hm? I know how much you love soft things.” He pats at the fluffy blanket. “Yeah, Daddy,” Harry breathes. He watches Louis happily as he crosses to the dresser, tugging open the bottom drawer. It’s filled with worn t-shirts, fleece-y pajama bottoms, and fuzzy socks. This headspace is comfortable - one that Harry goes into when he wants to be taken care of. It’s not really connected to age, just to the feeling of being held and cared for. Luckily, Louis loves to do both of those things.

He pads back to Harry with a long-sleeved shirt, the sleeves colored a soft grey, and a pair of navy sweatpants. Harry’s thumb has been inching toward his mouth since they started this, and Louis laughs when he notices. “Need help, love?” Harry nods and Louis helps him slide his thumb into his mouth. “Better?” Harry grins hazily around his thumb. “Yeah, Daddy.” Louis kisses the corner of his mouth then moves back to undressing him, sliding his shirt down his shoulders. 

He talks as he goes, bending to tug Harry’s mismatched socks off of his feet. “Missed you so much, angel. Missed taking care of you like this. ‘M gonna be so good to you tonight, love. We can do whatever you want.” He slides Harry’s jeans off of him, pausing when he notices Harry’s half-hard in his briefs. Louis squeezes at his hip gently and Harry makes a soft sound around his thumb. 

“You want Daddy to help you with that later?” Harry nods and lets his head loll to the side, unconsciously curling in on himself and shivering a little. Louis smiles and reaches for his pajamas. “Cold, honey? Don’t worry. Daddy will get you all nice and warm.” He’s so gentle with Harry when he’s like this, all soft touches and caresses. He cares so much about him and about making him feel loved. Harry never knew it could even be like this - like this  _ good  _ \- before he met Louis. 

Louis gets his sweatpants on easily, the fleece fabric delightfully soft on Harry’s skin. “Let’s get this top on, hm?” He crawls onto the bed behind Harry and helps him sit up so he’s resting against his chest. “There. Gonna have to let go of your thumb for this part, angel.” Harry fusses a little, panicked; the feelings are genuine when he’s this deep in his headspace. Louis shushes him calmly, rubbing at his back. “You’re okay, don’t worry. You’ll be all warm soon.” 

He lets Louis slides his thumb out of his mouth, limbs slack and heavy as he slides his shirt off then pulls the top over his head and gets his arms into the sleeves. “There. All done. So good for me, weren’t you? Didn’t even cry. Here you go, love.” He helps Harry put his thumb back in his mouth; Harry hums happily around it and settles against Louis’ chest. 

“You wanna cuddle, baby? Let Daddy hold you maybe?” Harry nods, thumb gently bumping his nose as he sucks. He lets Louis rearrange him until he’s laying in his lap, head resting against Louis’ upper arm and legs tucked around his thigh. “There’s a good boy.” 

Harry squirms a little, heart beating a little harder. The headspace itself doesn’t really turn him on, but all the “good boys” and praise are going to his head. “What’s wrong, love?” Harry’s thumb falls out of his mouth and he presses his face to Louis’ chest, burying his head in the softness of his hoodie. Louis rubs at his upper back. “Use your words, honey.” Harry sniffs. 

“‘M all hard, Daddy.” Louis keeps rubbing slow circles on his back. “S’okay, honey. You want me to help you?” Harry makes a desperate sound and nods against his chest. Louis helps Harry shift so he’s sitting in his lap, hands curled against Louis’ chest and head resting on his shoulder. “There we are, love. Shh, shh, shh. S’okay.” Harry slides his thumb back into his mouth and sucks gently as Louis rubs his hands over his hips. 

“Just wanna take care of you, angel.” Louis kisses his shoulder and presses a hand to his hip, then slides his other hand down his pants. Harry gasps around his thumb, and Louis shushes him, fitting his hand around Harry’s cock. It’s all delicate and soft, Louis’ hand moving over him in gentle strokes. “My baby. Love you so much, darling.” 

Harry’s breath is hot and hitched against Louis’ neck, catching in his throat as Louis touches him. “Feels good, honey?” Harry whimpers a little and nods. He whines as the heat in his belly builds closer to a peak. 

“ _ Daddy  _ -” He starts, rocking his hips a little. Louis rubs at his waist. “You’re okay, love. I’ve got you.” Harry’s hips jerk, bucking gently into Louis’ fist. Louis pulls him closer against his chest so he can work his hand more quickly over him. Harry buries his face in Louis’ neck, hands fisting in the fabric of his hoodie. The heat in his belly is all tight, pushing him so close to the edge.

“Daddy, _uh_ \- _uh,_ _uh, uh…_ ” His moans are whiny and desperate. “Mm, such a good boy for me. Sound so pretty, angel.” Another bead of pre-come forms at the tip of his cock, and he gasps as Louis works it over his length. “Daddy - I’m, _uh_ -” 

Louis rubs soothing circles over his hip and holds him as he finally comes, moans whiny and desperate. He pours over Louis’ fist, legs shaky and crotch growing hot and sticky. Louis soothes him as he whimpers through it, murmuring into his ear. 

Harry collapses against his chest as Louis gently removes his hand and holds him closer. He lays there for awhile, breathing hard but feeling so safe and comfortable and _loved._  

“So good for me, baby. Aren’t you?” Harry smiles shyly. “ _ Daddy _ ,” He breathes, snuggling further into Louis’ warmth. 

“I’m here, love. Not going anywhere this time.” 

**Author's Note:**

> hey, thanks for reading this far! hope you enjoyed! I'm dealing with some real-life things and working through some intense writer's block at the moment, which is why it's been awhile since I posted. I'd hoped to have at least one of my longer AU's done by the end of August, but I ended up scrapping the majority of one in the editing process. my other longer AU is getting very close to being done (it's an A/B/O verse fic involving Louis as a relationship counselor), please bear with me as I work through writer's block and deal with those aforementioned real-life things. just a bit of an adjustment period and I'm sure I'll be back to posting regularly again very soon :-) anyway, enough about me! hope you liked this work, despite how short it is! if you'd like to see me write anything specific, please leave a comment below. I could really use the inspiration to get out of this writer's block! hopefully more work coming soon! be nice, be good :-)
> 
> title: work song / hozier


End file.
